


Christmas Eve

by SandrockTrinity



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Multi, Urban Magic Yogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and the Garbage court decide to have a little outing<br/>URBAN MAGIC Yogs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snowing

It was Christmas eve and the snow was falling down all over the city. Ross sat besides the window watching the snow flutter to the ground far below him. The snow looked so pretty, especially with the twinkling lights of the city becoming the back drop to the perfect scene. It was dark and soon many of the people would leave the streets to tuck themselves into bed for the long day tomorrow.

Ross himself had many times watched people excited for Christmas in the church, but being outside of it was something different. It was busy on the streets and Ross hated it when people pushed. Most of the Garbage Court had been out all day leaving home alone in their apartment. He had been bored most of the day, spending it either sleeping or watching the word go by. His tail would slowly sway behind him as he watched the snow flakes fall. There was a click of the front door opening and closing. From the sound of the footsteps and the rattle of keys it would appear that Trott was home.

"Ross," he called out from the door. "Its me mate." Trott walked through the apartment and towards the living room where Ross was residing. Trott smiled as he saw Ross sitting by the window and smiled. He looked so still sitting there not moving apart from his tail. Trott dropped his bag onto the sofa and walked over to the gargoyle. He placed a kiss on Ross' cheek before moving around the apartment to do a few things. Ross smile grew because of the sign of affection. He turned to look over at Trott and his gaze followed him around the apartment like a lost puppy. Ross listened happily as Trott hummed as he was going about his business. The sound of movement in the apartment made him happy and relaxed.

"Come on Ross," Trott called from somewhere in the house. Ross stood up and walked to the kitchen; there he saw Trott packing a few things into his back pack and smiling happily to himself. Trott looked up at him and smiled. "We're going out," he explained. "You might want to get a jacket." Trott then grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around his body. "

Where are we going?" Ross asked as he cocked his head to the side in confusion. Trott smiled and walked over to him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"We're going out," Trott explained and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Smith and Sips are meeting us down there." Ross nodded before walking to his room and getting his jacket and shoes on that Trott had made specially for him. He looked at himself in the mirror next to the door. He looked alright he supposed, his horns were shining in the limited light of the room and so did his eyes. With a smile at himself, he walked out of the room and towards Trott now standing by the front door. He smiled and held out his hand to Ross.

"Ready to go?" Trott asked as he smiled happily at Ross. His eyes sparkled with excitement as he watched Ross.

* * *

Sips sat on a small wall in the park sipping at his drink waiting for everyone else to turn up. The air was cold and the snow was slowly beginning to stop. In front of him was a small group of fae walking around and chatting to each other. Next to him sat Turps, a siren siping at some kind of alcohol that Sips didn't recognise. Sips had met him a while ago because of Smiffy getting drunk and from the other side of the bar he could hear them singing. It wasn't the best but they had charm.

"SMIFFY!" Turps shouted causing Sips to jump. Sips turned around and saw Smiffy coming down the path towards them with a body slung over his shoulder. Sips frowned, what was Smiffy doing bringing his kills with him. "Really, hunting already? Can't you take a break on the killing, mate!" Smiffy smirked and lowered the body onto the floor in front of Sips and Turps. Sips smirked as he saw the young man that he knew as Will; Ross' boyfriend according to Smiffy. The young boy was gagged and his hands were tied up. He was glaring up at the three men.

"This is Will, a special guest of ours." Smiffy explained and scuffed Will's hair earning a growl from the boy. Sips smirked and took another sip of his drink as he watched the boy sulk on the ground. "He's hear so he can keep Ross entertained." Smiffy winked at them causing the two men to smile and Will to look up in surprise. Obviously Smiffy had failed to tell WIll why he was being kidnapped again by them.

* * *

 "Here they are! Trott, mate, over here! Trott and Ross walked over to Sips, Turps and Smiffy who were standing next to someone on the floor. As they got closer Ross saw who the person was next to them. Will! Why was he here? Although there was a surprise at seeing Will he wasn't surprised to see him tied up. It seemed to be a common occurrence.

"Oh mate!" Smiffy lifted Will to his feet and pushed him towards Ross. "Here's a present for you." Ross caught Will close to his chest. Laughing came from the other men. "Have fun babysitting mate." Will looked up at Ross with a pleading look begging to be freed. Ross smiled and kissed his head.

"What's going on?" Ross asked looking at everyone else who seemed to know what was going on.

"Festival time!"


	2. The Castle will fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Garbage Court enjoy their time at the festival, that is, until Kirin shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Threeplusfire's amazing writting on Urban magic

Ross watched as the four men walked off towards the crowed of people leaving him alone with the tied up Will. They had explained that they were at a fae festival that happened every Christmas Eve, where basically they would have fun and get drunk; to Ross it sounded like most of the festivals Smiffy and Trott went to, but he guessed that this was different to the others. Ross turned towards Will and smiled before pulling at the gag from the young boys mouth.

"You alright?" Ross asked as his fingers grazed over the red marks left on Will's cheek where Smiffy had tightened the gag too much.

Will leaned into the warm touch and smiled, "As well as I can be considering I've been kidnapped again." A chuckle escaped Ross' lips as he remembered the amount of times he has seen the blonde in this situation. Ross pulled at the ties on the boys wrists and dropped the remains to the floor.

"Seems to have become a reoccurring theme," Ross surmised as he opened his arms to the other boy. Will leaned into his embrace and they pulled each other closer. "It's nice to see you again." Will smiled and looked up at Ross. Ross kissed the boy gently and felt the younger boys breath against his lips. "Its nice to see you too," Will whispered against his lips. A smile graced his lips as he pecked Ross' lips.

"If I get a welcome like this, I'll happily be." Ross chuckled and held his hand tightly feeling Will's cold fingers against his marble skin. "Let's go and see what this is."

* * *

 

Trott and Smiffy sat with Sips chatting and holding warm drinks in their hands. Sips glared down at the strange brown liquid in the cup in front of him. Trott and Smiffy sipped casually at their drinks and Sips could understand why they were so calm. The brown liquid swirled and bubbled slightly as Sips watched it. It reminded him of hot chocolate, but as if someone had put gone off milk into with bits of dirt bobbing around in it. Sips looked away from his drink and over to the bar where Turps was stood with a drink in hand talking to some other fae around the place. It was strange, sure many times he had been to fae parties that his knights had organised but never something like this.

"Don't worry it wont kill you," Trott spoke softly and smiled at Sips. Sips looked towards Trott and watched the young man smile as if there was nothing wrong. "Its just a special drink that fae's make." Sips frowned as Smiffy smirked at him from behind his cup. Trott noticed Smiffy's smirk and hit him on the back of the head.

"Don't tease." Smiffy glared at Trott and rubbed the back of his head. "It has magic in it which drives the cold away for a few hours." Trott took a sip of his own drink and thought nothing more of the conversation. Sips hesitantly raised the drink to his lips, blew on the drink and then then sipped it. It was surprisingly nice, it tasted of hot chocolate with something a kin to orange added to it. It was sweet and instantly Sips felt the drink push away the cold that was encircling his body. It was an interesting feeling but he liked it. As Sips took more sips of his drink he noticed Turps come over and whisper something to Smiffy.

Instantly, Smiffy's expression changed and he was on edge. His shoulders were strong and his body was tense. He nodded and turned to Turps.

"Go on then," he said softly, so no one else around them would hear. "You do what you can." With that Turps disappeared into the crowed of fae leaving the three on their own. Trott now was frowning.

"What's going on?" Trott asked abandoning the inviting drink. Smiffy turned to Trott and both watched each other closely. "Is-"

"He's here." Smiffy stated before standing up. "I'll go and find Ross." Quickly Smiffy left the table in search for Ross, leaving Trott alone with Sips. Sips didn't quite understand what was going on but by the look on Trott's face it was serious.

"Kirin is here..."

* * *

 

Ross and Will stood at the edge of the ice ring watching as a few fae danced on the ice so gracefully. Will snuggled into Ross hold as he watched the people dance under the moon light. It was so peaceful and pretty, much different to how Ross had previously seen Christmas from the church roof tops.

"Have you ever don it?" Ross asks as he leans his head on Will's shoulder. Will turns slightly and nuzzles the side of Ross' head .

"Yes, when I was younger." Will smiled and turned back to watch a young child fall on his butt after spinning too quickly. "I use to love it."

"Why don't you have a go?" Ross asked as he loosened his grip on Will's waist. Will turned around in his arms and looked at him curiously.

"Will you come with me?"

"I don't think it would be safe for me," Ross explained, reminding the young sorcerer that he was made of stone. Ice and stone probably weren't the best combination.

Will smiled, "At least watch me please?" Ross nodded and received a kiss on his cheek before Will left to see the fae who was handing out skates. Ross smiled and watched how Will went up to the fae and quickly got the skates on. As he stepped onto the ice Will wobbled slightly but after a moment of holding on to the rail he managed to correct himself and skate around. Will did a few slow laps before skating towards Ross. Will almost topped over the railing as he came to stop opposite Ross. Ross smiled at him, enjoying how happy Will looked.

"Enjoying?" He asked as he placed a hand on top of Will's. Will nodded and leaned over to kiss Ross' cool lips.

"Yes I am," he smiled. They nuzzled their noses together before Ross gave Will a little push, sending him off on the ice.

"Have fun," he called out before Will went off skating around. Ross smiled and enjoyed the way Will skated around, even the few times he had stumbled had caused Ross to laugh.

"You could not make it any more obvious your feelings about him." Ross didn't turn at the sound of that voice, he knew who it was. The heat of another body rested besides him, Ross could now feel the magic of that being surround him. The magic was so potent that Ross felt like it was choking him. He focused his eyes on Will to keep the magic at bay. "You are so loyal and protective over him," the voice continued.

"Why waste your time with the Garbage Court when you could be with him all the time. You could watch him every night and day." Ross leaned on the railing in front of him and sighed.

"I told you before I am not interested in what you have to say," Ross looked around at the fae in the area. Where any of them Kirin's men? If Kirin started something, he would have to save his King and hope that Will would be alright. He was loyal to Will, no one could deny that, but Sips was his King and that had to rule over everything else. "Such a shame," Kirin smirked as his hands rested on the railings. He stood silent for a moment as his eyes watched Will closely. "He looks so happy with you." Ross noticed the evil smirk out of the corner of his eye.

"After the last time all of us met, I'm surprised you didn't see how devastated Will was. How you would hurt him rather than protect him. You were willing to kill."

"I serve my King," Ross snapped.

"But not a good king." Kirin replied. Ross' temper flared. Will was just another pawn to Kirin and he would use him any way to get Ross on his side. "In history you hear strange stories of how the King has a castle." Kirin pushed away from the rail as he watched Ross' tail unravel itself and the barbed end came closer to him. "How long before the castle is captures is never up to the King." Kirin paused for a moment and looked over at Will who had stopped on the other side of the ice rink watching the two converse. Will's face didn't reveal any emotion but Kirin could tell that Will was nervous and unsure of the situation.

"Ross!" Ross looked over to see Smiffy walking over to him and glaring at Kirin. His hands were fisted tightly and he stood as tall and fierce as the flames that had lapped at his church. A small laugh escaped Kirin's lips.

"Think about what I said." With that Kirin turned and walked away from the gargoyle. Ross stood up from the railing and turned towards Smiffy. He didn't dare look at the Fae Lord after what he had said.

"You alright" Smiffy asked cupping Ross' face and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Ross nodded and his body relaxed now that Smiffy's magic was surrounding him. His magic always calmed Ross and reassured him. A small bang forced the two out of their kiss and towards Will who had skated over to them.

"Everything alright?" He asked timidly, noticing how fierce Smiffy's magic was spiking around them.

"Don't worry, he didn't do anything." Ross smiled to reassure the two concerned magic users. Will nodded still unsure of what to think of the situation. Will knew that Kirin had try to buy Ross' trust before, even if he didn't know how or why, being as Ross had only mentioned it in passing. Will wondered if Kirin was still trying to do that or not.

"I think we should take Will home," Smiffy spoke softly before leaving the two. Most likely he would go to see Trott and explain to him what happened.

Ross watched him for a moment before turning to Will and seeing the disappointed look on his face. Will looked up slightly and noticed the look on Ross' face. Quickly he skated to the exit of the rink and collected his shoes. Will walked over to Ross and quickly grabbed a hold of Ross' hand without even asking for permission. The young boy didn't look at Ross but leant his body on the strong stone one. In a way both were seeking comfort from the other in noticing their bodies touching. It was calming, even if it would only be for a little while.

* * *

 

The drive home was agonisingly quiet. On the way to the festival Smiffy had constantly teased Will about being kidnapped but now the two were quiet. Smiffy just drove them to their destination not making a sound. Will sat close to Ross, their fingers still entwined and their bodies snuggled up to each other. The journey back had consisted of very little interaction between the two. Ross had starred out the window leaving Will to wonder what had happened. Now and again Ross' thumb would caress Will's skin but other than that there was nothing between them. They had left Turps to take Trott and Sips home, making sure everyone was safe was Smiffy's priority now.

"Here we are." Smiffy said as he pulled up outside Will's house.

Ross opened the door and pulled Will out with him. Slowly Ross walked Will to the front door, most likely hiding a nervous Xephos who had no clue where Will was. At the door Will fiddled around looking for his keys. Ross stood away from him as he gave the blonde some room to breath. Will stopped his hand searching and turned towards Ross.

"Will it ever be easy?" He asked quietly looking up at Ross' face. Ross looked into Will's eyes trying to understand what the young boy meant. "Will we ever be able to see each other without things becoming complicated?" Ross didn't answer at first leaving Will to watch the moon shine in his eyes and horns while the snow fell around them.

Ross sighed, "Will I've told you before that you cannot be so naive," Ross explained as he remembered what happened last time they encountered each other in the presence of Kirin. "Nothing can be easy between us. I am in the Garbage Court and you are in Kirin's hands."

"I don't want to choose sides," Will growled with frustration. In the end it seemed all the problems came from the unseen war between the Garbage Court and Kirin. "I just want to see you without them getting in the way."

"It can never be like that Will and you know it," Ross explained as calmly as possible. He needed to protect Will, but until Will realised what he was apart of there was very little Ross could do. Will sighed and turned to open the front door. The light from the coridor reflected on to Ross' skin.

"Please come over tomorrow evening?" Will asked as he pushed the door open quietly. Ross nodded in response. Will turned around one last time with a look of hurt on his face. He took a step towards Ross and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Good night," and he entered the house leaving Ross in the snow. Ross quickly returned to the car where Smiffy was waiting. The Kelpie didn't say anything as he drove them home. Ross looked out the window, admiring the light and the snow.

"Things are getting dangerous," Smiffy spoke, "We need to be prepared."

"Yeah..."


End file.
